


A Time Lord Never Forgets

by feloniousjunk



Series: Doctor Who Drabbles [7]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Gen, Hiding, Time Travel, Timey-Wimey, Wordcount: 100, we've been in this quarry before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 20:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14480445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feloniousjunk/pseuds/feloniousjunk
Summary: 100-word drabble. The Tardis lands in a barren landscape, observed by hidden spectators.





	A Time Lord Never Forgets

  A screech echoed across the landscape. An old blue police box blinked into existence. Battered by the wind, three motley figures stepped out. The first was a dishevelled man, followed by a girl in a glittering catsuit and a strapping young lad in a kilt. They scanned the rocky, barren scene. The dishevelled man picked a direction and walked in it, trailed by his companions.

  In the distance, two more strangers crouched behind a boulder.  
  "Why are we hiding?" a red-haired young woman hissed.  
  "Slight snag, Pond," muttered a gangling man in tweed. "I a-tiny-bit forgot I've been here before..."


End file.
